


What A Small World

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek finds Stiles in a hotel bed while trying to clean, Derek works in New York, John and Stiles go to New York, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was sleeping in one morning and cleaning staff member Derek didn't realize there was still someone in the room while he went to make the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from a friend! 
> 
> no beta so let me know if you find any mistakes! :)

The Sheriff had won a trip for two to New York City, for a week long stay at The Plaza Hotel. John decided he and Stiles needed a vacation so they both took a week off from work and made their way to New York. 

After a night out at the Mets game and a late dinner, Stiles was exhausted. John told Stiles he was getting up early to take a walk in Central Park and he was more than welcome to join him. 

Stiles groaned. Too much beer plus a long day called for one morning of sleeping in. He stripped down to his boxers and dove under the covers, settling in for a nice night’s sleep. 

John was up at 8am, dressed and ready for a walk through the park. it was something he and Claudia did a lot when she was living in New York and he was looking forward to reminiscing on some of those memories. He looked over at Stiles who was completely under the covers, leaving a giant lump in the middle of the bed. 

At noon, Stiles still hadn’t gotten up. He briefly woke up to check the time but climbed back into his burrow of blankets and drifted back off to sleep. He was dead to the world and didn’t hear the knock at the door. 

Derek knocked on the door, checking to see if the guests were still in the room. He didn’t get a response so he used his master key to let himself in. He glanced in the room quickly and it was empty, so he got started on work. 

He wiped down the counters in the bathroom, replacing the used towel and emptying the trash can. He started to hum to himself as he walked to the main part of the room. 

He made the first bed, which wasn’t too much of a hassle. He fluffed the pillows and turned down the top flap of the sheets. He walked around to the other side of the room, getting started on the second bed. 

He threw the two pillows on the other bed so he could get started on stripping the sheets and fixing them. He moved on to the sheets, grabbing the comforter and yanking it off the bed. After the sheet was out of his way, he looked down to see that the “pillow lump” in the bed was actually a person. 

A very attractive man who was still sleeping in the middle of his bed. He was curled up into himself, head tucked into his chest, taking up as little space as possible.

Derek had no idea what to do. This had never happened to him before. He cleared his throat and looked back down to see the man slowly waking up. 

Stiles was starting to wake up when he got a little cold and then he heard someone clear their throat. He thought it was his dad so he cracked an eye open, ready to tell his dad he needed 5 more minutes. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw an incredibly sexy man staring down at him. 

“Hmm must still be dreaming. No way there’s a guy this hot looking at me right now,” he mumbled, blinking a few more times to figure out what was happening. 

“Nope, not a dream. I work here and I came to clean up the room and re-make the beds. I knocked and there was no answer so I didn’t think anyone was here.”

Stiles’ eyes flew open as he sat up, looking at Derek still. They had barely broken eye contact. 

“Oh shit dude I’m sorry I’ll get out of your way and you can do whatever you need to.”

“No need sir. I’ll just leave and come back in a few hours when you’ve left the room.”

“Sir? Call me Stiles. And okay. I probably should get going soon. I think my dad and I are getting a late lunch. Yesterday was our first day here and I’m still adjusting to the time difference.”

“Okay. I’m Derek. Oh, are you not from the east coast?”

“Nope. California. Super small town and so this is huge for my dad and I, to be here. I probably shouldn’t waste all my time asleep. Although if sleeping in means I get to see you more, it might be worth it.”

Stiles thought he was flirting pretty well for having woken up less than 5 minutes ago. He belatedly realized this hot guy was staring down at him in his boxers and he squeaked while grabbing at the sheets under him so he could cover up. 

“Really? I’m from California too. Had to move here a while back after a family tragedy but I never went back. If you don’t mind me asking, where in California?”

“Beacon Hills. I doubt you’ve heard of it. We’re a tiny little city.”

Derek didn’t say anything. 

“Um…did you hear me dude? You alright?”

“Y-yeah. I just. I’m from Beacon Hills too. I don’t know if you’re old enough to remember but my family lived out in that huge house by the preserve. They were burned to death in that huge fire that my ex-girlfriend started.”

“SHIT. You’re Derek Hale. I know who you are! My dad was the deputy that worked on your case. He ended up spending so much time at the station dealing with your case and tracking Kate down that they promoted him to Sheriff for it.”

“You’re John’s kid? I remember you. Your dad told Laura and I that his wife had just died and he couldn’t afford a babysitter so he brought you to the station a lot. You were there the night we got taken in when we were found at the house.”

Neither boy said anything. This was just so strange and weird and wow, what a small world. 

Their silent staring match was interrupted when John walked back in the room to see his half naked son and a strange man just looking at each other. 

He made his presence known, causing Stiles and Derek to jump, breaking their silence and turning towards the new person in the room. 

“Dad, oh man you’re never gonna believe who this is!”

“Derek Hale,” the sheriff said. “I’d recognize you anywhere kid. Glad to see you alive.”

“Thanks sir. Anyways I was just cleaning up and I didn’t think anyone was here. And I started to re-make the bed and found Stiles still asleep under the covers.”

John just laughed. 

“Yeah, sounds like a situation my son would get himself into. So Derek, you working the rest of the day?”

“No sir. This is my last room. I work the overnight shift, mainly cleaning the kitchens and dining rooms so they’re ready for breakfast. They were short-staffed on room cleaners today so I offered.”

“Perfect. Would you like to join us for lunch?”

The three men just looked at each other. John was waiting for a reply while Stiles tried to figure out what his dad was doing, and Derek was confused. He’d been here for years and never once had anyone willingly wanted to invite him to lunch.

“Um yeah, okay. Thanks sir.”

“Hey none of this ‘sir’ business, call me John. Okay so Stiles will get ready, you can finish the bed, and we’ll head out to eat.”

Stiles and Derek weren’t really sure what John was doing but they went along with it anyways. 

30 minutes later the 3 of them were at a cute little cafe near the hotel. John asked about Derek and where he went when he left California. 

“I’ve always wanted to go back but I don’t think there’s much there for me. No family or anything so I’d have to start fresh.”

“Well son, if you ever want to come back, even for a visit, our home is always open.”

Derek was shocked. He briefly knew John back in the day and now he was inviting him to his house. 

Stiles and Derek saw each other fleetingly throughout the week but they exchanged numbers after lunch on the first day. 

They talked non-stop and Stiles was totally smitten. John knew it too. 

The week was over in a flash and it was time for them to leave. Stiles and Derek said goodbye, both unsure what to actually say. Neither of them wanted this to be goodbye forever but living on opposite sides of the country had its disadvantages. 

For 2 weeks after they got home, Stiles was sad. It was unexplainable and Stiles didn’t even know why he felt this way. He’d only known Derek for a week and he already was a big part of his life. 

And when Derek showed up at the Stilinski’s doorstep 3 months later with a suitcase and an unsure smile, Stiles burst into tears, running to him to kiss him. 

John stood in the room, a knowing smile on his face. His son was happy and that’s all that ever mattered to him.


	2. Derek's Here To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's moved back to Beacon Hills but for now, he's temporarily living with Stiles and the Sheriff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for a part 2 with Derek as a werewolf so here's a little peak into that

"Derek son, glad to see you took me up on my offer," John said. 

"Oh my god I can't believe you're here. I said I wish you'd visit and a week later you're here!" Stiles exclaimed. 

"Well, here I am! I hope this isn't a bad time or anything, for me to stay with you guys."

"Nonsense son. I told you, you're welcome here. Now lets get you settled. I'm ordering pizza for dinner."

Stiles took Derek up to the guest room where he put his suitcase and got freshened up. They had a while before dinner so they had a few minutes alone to talk. 

"I don't want to read too much into this Derek but I wouldn't fly across the country for someone unless they meant a lot to me. So what do I mean to you?"

"You mean everything to me Stiles. I know we haven't know each other that long but we've been talking so much and I really like you. I was even thinking of moving back home, to Beacon Hills. My parents were um - pretty rich. So some of the land out in the preserve is still in the Hale Family name. I was thinking of re-building my house out there."

Stiles was ecstatic, his boyfriend was here to stay. 

They were about to start eating when the doorbell rang. Stiles jumped up, getting the door to reveal Scott. 

"Hey man! Glad you could make it. This is Derek," he said, gesturing back to where Derek was sitting. "He's the guy I'm um - dating?"

Stiles saw the two of them staring at each other with an intense curiosity, looking as if they were sniffing the air. 

Stiles knew that look. That was Scott's "I think I smell another wolf" look.

"Are you kidding me?!" Stiles exclaimed. 

"What?" the three other men asked at once. 

"Derek, you're a werewolf aren't you?"

Derek looked taken aback by this. He looked at John and Scott, figuring out what to say. 

"Well, Scott's a werewolf. And so are a lot of our friends. And my dad knows about them existing and all that. So are you?"

Derek nodded his head. 

"Yeah, I am. And I can move back because the preserve and most of Beacon Hills is Hale Territory."

Derek wasn't sure what kind of reaction he would get from Stiles but Stiles nodding his head and eating his pizza like nothing was wrong was definitely not the reaction he expected. 

Later that night while they were on the couch watching a movie, Derek brought it up again. 

"Are you not mad at me? For lying about being a wolf."

"Nope. I know how big of a secret it is. You were just doing it to protect yourself. Although I don't know how you didn't know I was in the room that day in the hotel. You should have been able to hear my heartbeat or something right?"

"Yeah. It's hard at the hotel though. There are too many guests and the heartbeats all sound like they're coming from each room. Plus I was distracted. It was my last room of the day and I was tired."

"Better sharpen up those wolfy skills my man. We get a lot of supernatural shit around here and I know Scott will have no problem accepting you into the pack if you want to join."

"Yeah, I'd really like that."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
